wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanellope von Schweetz/Gallery
Images of Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph and the game Sugar Rush. '' The Film vannelope.jpg|"And I'm gonna win." tumblr_mdpvlq8LEP1rkx38uo1_500.png|Vanellope convinces Ralph to make a deal 602251 456518517750547 1958180214 n.png|"I'M GONNA VURP!!" tumblr_mjxv1g6U581qgd31fo1_500.png|"Now close your eyes..." tumblr_mjxv1g6U581qgd31fo8_500.png|"(SHUT UP!) CLOSE 'EM!" candykart.png|"So how'd I do?" vanellopeglitch.jpg|Vanellope saying "YAAY!", then she glitches dealmaking.png|Vanellope making a deal with Ralph Vanellope Videogame.png|Vanellope in the Wreck-it Ralph video game Vanellope1.jpg imagesCA4QOJBE.jpg|"So you meant, like, the 'royal we'?" Vanellopeandralph.jpg imagesCAIQQZBF.jpg|"What's your name?" imagesCA86Y1WI.jpg|Vanellope passing King Candy imagesCA2UNWZR.jpg|"You really are a bad guy..." princessvanellope.jpg|Princess Vanellope von Schweetz ImagesCAAZHKWA.jpg leaveme.jpg|Just go, go without me! imagesCAQR3PW7.jpg imagesCA11G0AZ.jpg imagesCANGTN60.jpg|"You're not from here, are you?" Vanelloperoaster.jpg Questionvanellope.jpg Presidentvanellope.jpg|"President Vanellope von Schweetz" ImagesCAO2WKSD.jpg imagesCAJIAJU2.jpg|"You crashed it." imagesCAFVJY0S.jpg|Vanellope is entered into the race. ImagesCAE9SATO.jpg Vanellope AND.jpg neverseenyousmile.jpg likitysplit.jpg|Vanellope trying to impress the other Sugar Rush racers medalvanellope.jpg Vchmshn.jpg|Rescuing Ralph. vanellopehello.jpg imagesCAK15W47.jpg|"A-DOI!" Vanellope 12.jpg Vanellope Dress Glitch.png VanellopeSelection.gif|Vanellope's selection animation. Vanllope 11.jpg Vanellope 16.jpg 1000px-Tumblr_mjm6d5gly71rrg3kao1_1280.png|Vanellope hugging Ralph Vanellope handshake.jpg|"Ralph my man, my main man!" Vanellope frosting.jpg CandyKart12.png CandyKart11.png CandyKart6.png CandyKart4.png|"I don't know how to drive a real kart..." CandyKart2.png CandyKart1.png|"I love it!" LikkitySplit2.png LikkitySplit1.png Vanellope verp.jpg Vanellope,kart.jpg Vanellope Princess.jpg Lost Tooth.jpg Vanellope Von Schweetz.jpg Vanellope 7.jpg Vanellope 10.jpg Vanellope trapped.jpg Vanellope pose.jpg Vanellope 4.jpg Vanellope 5.jpg Ralph and Vanellope 03.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph Vanellope 13.jpg Vanellope 04.jpg Ralph and Vanellop 04.jpg|Vanellope learning to drive Video Games WirGame0.png|The cy-bugs infest Sugar Rush. WirGame1.png|Vanellope in the Wii game's opening cutscene. VanellopeInfinity1.jpg|Vanellope in ''Disney Infinity. VanellopeInfinity2.jpg|Vanellope in Disney Infinity. VanellopeSittingRender.png|Vanellope's mischevious pose. Promotional Art Vanellope Stats.png|Vanellope's stats Vanellope Pose.png|Vanellope's rare pose that becomes the cover of Vanellope's notebook. Vanellope Pose 2.png Vanellope Lean.PNG VanellopeSittingRender.png Candy Kart.jpg|Vanellope's Candy Kart Vanellope's kart.png|Vanellope and her kart Promocional video.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph in a promotional video vanellopestates.jpg VanellopeSticker1.png|Vanellope Icon. WIR8BIT Widescreen Vanellope.jpg|8bit Vanellope wallpaper. Concept and Production Art images (2).jpg|Old design of Vanellope and Ralph Vanellope Development.jpg|Early concepts of Vanellope. VanPrint01 blog.jpg|An early render of Vanellope by Chad Stubblefield. VanProdMod01.jpg|An early T-pose model of Vanellope by Chad Stubblefield. DietColaMountain Vanellope.jpg|Concept art of Vanellope in her home, Diet Cola Mountain. vanellope-2.jpg|Sketches of Vanellope by Lorelay Bove. VanellopeHair.jpg|Concept art of Vanellope's hairstyle and the many candies in it. Concept art.png Concept-art.png Vanilla-.png Vanc.png Vanellope concept.png ArtOfWiRLB.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph in the escape scene, by Lorelay Bove. Vanellope's model.png|Vanellope's model from the film Likkity split original scene.png likety.png VanellopeBS.jpg|Vanellope concept by Bill Schwab. vanellopeFaceShapes.jpg|Vanellope's facial expressions by Suzan Kim. cars-concept.jpg Vanellope concept 1.jpg Vanellope concept 2.jpg VanellopeGuitarConceptLB.jpg|Vanellope with a candy guitar, by Lorelay Bove. VanellopeGuitarConceptLB2.jpg|Vanellope with a guitar, by Lorelay Bove. VanellopeInGreenLB.jpg|An early, green-skinned concept of Vanellope by Lorelay Bove. VanellopeInGreenLB2.jpg|An early, green-skinned concept of Vanellope by Lorelay Bove. VanellopeModelConceptCS.jpg|Early model by Chad Stubblefield. VanellopeOriginalOutfit.jpg|Vanellope's original racing outfit, by Lorelay Bove. Tie-In Art RalphVanellopeScan9.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph in the Big Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan8.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph in the Big Golden Book. ArcadeBrigadeScan.jpg|Vanellope on the cover of Arcade Brigade. RacersScan2.jpg|The racers tease Vanellope in Game On! RalphVanellopeScan4.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph's Candy Kart in Game On! RalphVanellopeScan6.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph celebrate victory in Sugar Rush! RalphVanellopeScan7.jpg|The duo decorating the Likkity-Split in The Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan5.jpg|Making a deal in the Little Golden Book. RalphVanellopeScan3.jpg|Vanellope's handmade medal in Game On! RalphVanellopeScan1.jpg|Vanellope and Ralph in the Little Golden Book. VanellopeKCSBScan1.jpg|Vanellope taunting King Candy in the Little Golden Book. VanellopeScan4.jpg|Vanellope steals Ralph's medal. VanellopeRacersScan3.jpg|Vanellope racing in the Candy Kart. VanellopeRacersScan4.jpg|Vanellope racing in the Little Golden Book. VanellopeRacersScan2.jpg|Vanellope gaining on Taffyta and Crumbelina. VanellopeRacersScan1.jpg|Vanellope becomes a real racer at last! VanellopeRacersScan5.jpg|Vanellope being bullied in the Sugar Rush! book. PrincessVS.jpg|Princess Vanellope in Game On! VanellopeScan9.jpg|Vanellope glitching in Sugar Rush! RacersScan5.jpg|Vanellope with her original kart, in the Little Golden Book. ComicCover.png|Vanellope and Ralph in the graphic novel adaptation. VanellopeRalphComic1.png|Vanellope and Ralph in the comic. VanellopeRalphComic2.png|Vanellope and Ralph in the comic. RalphVanellopeComic3.png|Vanellope being rescued by Ralph in the comic. VanellopeOSR1.jpg|Vanellope is One Sweet Race. VanellopeOSR2.jpg|Vanellope lassoing engines in One Sweet Race. VanellopeRancisOSR.jpg|Vanellope and Rancis in One Sweet Race. Merchandise Vanellope Pin|Vanellope pin VanellopeTalkingFigure.jpg VanellopeDoll.jpg|Vanellope figure Miscellaneous J17.gif J16.gif wreckit6.gif wreckit5.gif j24.gif j26.gif wreckitralph2.gif wreckitralph1.gif wreckitralph3.gif j25.gif Category:Galleries